Alien: Dead Company
by FireBlayze
Summary: Hadley's Hope, Acheron  LV-426 , 20th June 2179, A group of USCMC Soldiers investigate the worrying distress signal relayed from the USCMC Colony. Warning a lot of Gore, Horror and Death!


Hadley's Hope  
>Acheron (LV-426)<br>15:07 Hours  
>20th June 2179<p>

"Fuck! Where the hell is Captain Jones?"

"Shut up Private, They're all around us!"

"What are?"

"I don't know, there is a lot of movement on the Motion Tracker..."

"AHHHHHHH! GET OFF ME!"

"PRIVATE! WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Sir, he's gone, they are coming from the ventilation system!"

"Fuck it, there surrounding us! Just run for the APC!"

* * *

><p>Hadley's Hope<br>Acheron (LV-426)  
>14:43 Hours<br>20th June

"Red Team, we enter in the left entrance to Garage 3C! Got it?" Lieutenant Ash Myers said, pointing at a map of Hadley's Hope, where the Colonial Marines on board USS Atlas had found.

"Sir, yes, sir!" The fellow Marines chanted.

"Good, Blue Team, you will be lead by our Commander Jasmine Robin. You can take it over from here Commander." Jasmine nodded.

"OK. Blue Team will consist of myself, Corporal Link, Private First Class Freeson, Private's Hall, Benson and Dawson. Major Ricardo will also be accompanying us to Hadley's Hope. Suit up men! We drop to the surface in 15! Get going!" She nodded at her team as they went to go get their armour and weapons.

"Thanks for that Jazz. Anyway Red Team will compromise of myself, Private's Mikhail and Russan, Captain Jones, Private First Class Jenson, Sergeant Hunter and Warrant Officer Alfonso. Men, suit up! We drop in 15 with Blue Team. OK, men, lets get suited up and meet up at the Cheyenne Docking Bay. Get moving soldiers!"

The soldiers took of and each team met at their retrospective Cheyenne Dropship. Red Team boarded the first dropship and Blue Team boarded the second one. The dropships took off for the planet surface as the two team leaders went over their plans again. They went over every single detail of the plan until they reached the surface. The Cheyenne Dropships dropped off the APC's and the teams before heading back to the Atlas.

* * *

><p>"Commander! Commander?" Freeson yelled, running over to his Commanding officer.<p>

"Over here Freeson, what do you want?" She grimaced as the slime she was checking out started to run off the counter.

"There is movement on the Motion Tracker, north-west. Could it be the Colonists?" He checked the Motion Tracker again.

"Could be." Link said, flicking up her knife and catching it. "We'll have to check!" She smirked as she sheathed her Combat Knife.

"Lets get moving Blue Team! We'll meet up with Red Team in Corridor 13B and then head over to the signal. Got it? Good!" Jazz said as they left for the Corridor.

"Calling Red Team. This is Commander Robin here, please pick up! Please pick up!" She yelled over the intercom as they headed towards Corridor 13B.

They stopped when they heard gunshots ring out in the corridors ahead of them. Blue Team headed further up the corridor when Jazz noticed that static was coming from her headset.

"*Static* Jazz! JAZZ? Are you there? There is something attacking us and it sure as hell isn't the colonists! *Static* Hurry up Jazz these things are gonna wipe us out if we don't have any backup! *Static*"

"Hold on Red Team we are on our way! Jazz out!" She yelled down the intercom as her team ran towards the gunshots. As they was getting closer to the area where Red Team was they started to hear loud hissing and screeching sounds in the ventilation system above them. As they entered where Red Team was shouts rang out the room.

"Fuck! Where the hell is Captain Jones?" Private Russan yelled.

"Shut up Private, They're all around us!" Ash yelled as he fired his Pulse Rifle at the alien creatures attacking them.

"What are?" Russan replied running towards Ash who had switched to the grenade launcher on his Pulse Rifle.

"I don't know, there is a lot of movement on the Motion Tracker..." By now Ash was grating his teeth, firing a barrage of bullets at the black dragon-like shapes viciously attacking Red Team.

"AHHHHHHH! GET OFF ME!" Private Mikhail yelled, firing his Incinerator at the ceiling where an Alien had grabbed him from.

"PRIVATE! WHERE ARE YOU?" Ash was more than worried by now.

"Sir, he's gone, they are coming from the ventilation system!" Jazz yelled over the sound of panic and gunfire.

"Fuck it, there surrounding us! Just run for the APC!" Ash commanded as more and more Aliens piled into the room from the far door, the ventilation shafts and the tunnels beneath the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if the chapter is a bit small I couldn't think of much to write for the chapter. Anyway Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ALIENS OR ANY RELATED ALIEN PRODUCTS! Just to make that clear ;) Anyway stick around for chapter 2! Peace!<strong>


End file.
